


Bellamione Cult's Valentine Challenge

by acautionarytale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult's Valentine's Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acautionarytale/pseuds/acautionarytale
Summary: Series of one shots inspired by my Cult Valentine beforeyouspeak. Narcissa will feature heavily.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beforeyouspeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/gifts).



“You want me to what?” Hermione said, shocked.

“I think you should consider it. The opportunities it would open for you would be endless.”

Hermione blinked at her coworker. They’d become closer over the last few years working together at the nonprofit charity. Hermione had met her at a fundraiser for the charity and had sold her on the nonprofit. The galleons just rolled in with Narcissa on board and they’d become friends as Narcissa became more involved. 

This idea or request was beyond weird. Just when she thought she understood Purebloods to a degree, they liked to throw her completely off with something batshit.

“Just wait,” she said, holding up a hand as she continued to process the idea. “You seriously want me to get fake engaged to your sister,” she said, waving the hand slightly, “Your sister, Bellatrix? That continuously called me Muddy when she met me.”

“Yes, but…”

“She actually agreed to this?” Hermione interrupted. 

“Not yet, but she will agree.”

“Not yet,” Hermione said, sarcastically.

“She doesn’t have much of a choice.”

“How so?”

“She’s about to take the title of Head of House and she knows at least an engagement would make her look good for her investors. ”

“Why me? Again, she called me muddy the only time we met.”

“It wasn’t about your blood status.”

Hermione’s eyebrows rose. “Really? You sure about that?”

“You were literally covered in mud,” Narcissa said, “And I know my sister. She was just trying to get a rise out of you.” 

“She didn’t have to call me that, though. I’ve heard the rumors about her beliefs.”

“And that’s all they were rumors. It was bit of propaganda to get certain people behind her. She doesn’t believe it at all. Your faux engagement would be similar. Muggleborns are rejecting marriages of sense with Purebloods out of some misguided principles.”

“A marriage of love? What a misguided concept.” Hermione said, sarcastically. 

Narcissa’s grimace made Hermione flinch. Narcissa’s divorce had been tabloid fodder for a good year and Hermione had been privy to some of the more secret and awful aspects. “I didn’t mean…”

“I know what you meant, Hermione,” Narcissa said, recovering quickly like the Slytherin she’d been and always would, “But if you really want to make it up to me, come to the ball the Bulstrode’s are throwing on Saturday. Bella will be there and perhaps we can outshine them with an announcement.”

Narcissa knew how much she despised Millicent so it was all perfectly plotted which she gave the woman credit for. Millicent may have been a Halfblood, but since she was a witch the Purebloods in her family still welcomed her as a daughter of their House. Bellatrix was another story altogether. 

“So I am to inspire the Muggleborns to embrace archaic Pureblood marriage standards?”

“You are going to show them we are willing to compromise.”

“Are you? Willing to compromise?”

“Of course. We want the Wizarding world to flourish and with all the new Muggle technology how can we, without the knowledge and expertise of Muggleborns?”

Hermione sighed. “Why marriage?”

“It would show us that Muggleborns are willing to learn our culture just as we are theirs.”

“Why such an anachronistic one like arranged marriages?” Hermione asked, with a raised eyebrow. Of all people, she never suspected Narcissa would be the one advocating arranged marriages to her.

Narcissa folded her hands. “The magic of it is very powerful.”

“If we were to get married.”

“Which I know isn’t going to happen. Bella does enjoy the single life.”

“How long would we have to pretend?”

“Her birthday is in a month. You would just have to wait until after she is instated as Head.”

“And what do I get out of all this. You know I don’t need your money.”

“You know how important influence is and Bella has a lot of it. I’m sure she’d be willing to extend a hand to get some of your pet projects considered and some actually implemented. As Head, she would hold the Black family seat in the Wizengamot and all the power that comes with that. 

Being the Golden Girl only got her so far, even with Harry’s help. A person like Bellatrix Black on her side would be a tremendous help, especially if she took over as the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble. Her connections with all the Purebloods and wealthy was staggering. She could already imagine Millicient’s face if she was to go through with it. 

Hermione let out a long suffering sigh. “Please tell me you already have a dress for me ready?”

“Just one last fit check and it’s ready.”

Hermione groaned. “Fine. Just don’t expect me to be nice. To anyone. Including your sister, son and the hostess of the party.”

“I’d never dream of even asking.”

***************

Narcissa unsurprisingly sent a team of beauticians to do her up all pretty for the party. She couldn’t even really be angry about it since she wanted to destroy Millicent’s expectations and that elitist bitch that Narcissa wanted her to pretend with. She’d be tempted to show up in muggle dress and say fuck those assholes, but playing their game and winning felt bit sweeter. The beautiful dress Narcissa picked helped make the choice for her. 

Walking into the Bulstrode Manor, she felt like a queen and even with the stares she didn’t care. The Purebloods were out to win the Muggleborns now so fuck ‘em. She imagined the Bulstrode’s were playing up Millicent’s halfblooded status, but she highly doubted she’d see the woman’s Muggle mother there that night.

Looking around, she saw all the well to do of the Magical community. Harry had been invited as well, but it was well known he turned them all down. 

She found Narcissa easily. She aimed for the center and found her right in the midst. Millicent was nearby and she didn’t even spare her a glance. Pansy’s smirk as she approached made her grin, too. They used to hate each other, but unlike Millicent, Pansy didn’t have an inferiority complex. They met up randomly one night at a gay bar and got to talking which led to other things. 

They were friendly after that every now and then. They’d reached an understanding. It wasn’t a thing, but it became a fun way to let off some steam for both of them. Pansy had a wit to her that when it wasn't directed maliciously at her, rather amused her. 

“Narcissa, so lovely to see you. Pansy, as ever,” she said, graciously. Pansy inclined her head in the ever so happy to see you gesture she’d taught Hermione in bed one night. Her smile turned a bit more genuine. 

“Hermione,” Narcissa said, leaning into to press her cheek against hers. Pansy actually let her lips graze her cheek and she barely suppressed the shiver it sent down her spine. Her eyes drifted up from the embrace, meeting the ones she’d been partially dreading. Bellatrix Black stood across the room in all her aristocratic finery, staring directly at her. She barely suppressed a gasp at the look on her face. The fire in her eyes felt scorching even across the large room. To Hermione’s shock, she wore men’s dress robes.

Hermione pulled back, tearing her eyes away from Bellatrix’s and met Narcissa’s smile. Her eyes narrowed. Over the years they’d known each other, Hermione had gotten good at reading the stoic woman’s facial tics. There was something to the smile she didn’t like. She’d been set up somewhere along the line and looking at Pansy, she realized Narcissa had an ally in her occasional fuck buddy. She wondered when that happened. How that happened, really… Either way she was screwed. Narcissa and Pansy were a Slytherin dream team that legitimately frightened her.

Fuck. She was so screwed.

“Hermione. It’s been awhile,” Pansy said, with that bullshit snotty ass voice that she knew Hermione hated. She only used it when talking to the upper crust of the magical community. It reminded Hermione of their school days and Pansy always used it to irk her. 

“Not that long,” Hermione threw back with a cocky smirk and a wink. They’d met up a month ago and she’d left a bite mark on Pansy’s neck she knew must have lasted days and required a glamour. Her glance to where she left it caused a slight flush to flare up on Pansy’s cheeks.

“Oh, I did not realize you were friends. Draco mentioned some disagreements back in school,” Narcissa said, trailing off as she smiled serenely at the both of them. Hermione barely held back her eye roll at the pretense. 

“Time changes things,” Pansy said, 

“Some people grow up,” Hermione said.

Pansy grinned and looked down at her chest. “Some of us.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Or not. I swear when God put teeth in your mouth he ruined a perfectly good asshole,” Hermione said, snidely. Pansy always appreciated a good insult. 

The corresponding cackle did not belong to Pans, however. Hermione’s head snapped around and found her possible fiancée grinning up at her. Even with her heels, the woman stood a few inches below her. Her curls were pulled up in a high elaborate updo with one stray curl. 

“You have bite, Muddy. I’ll give you that,” she said, circling her like a panther going for a kill. The dark of her robes lent to that image. Narcissa and Pansy shifted aside to let her with a grace that had clearly been ingrained in them from birth. 

“Ms. Black, how very nice to see you again. It’s been much too long,” Hermione said, with the most sugary sweet tone she could manage without being considered impolite by Pureblood standards. She heard a small sound slip from Pansy, but she kept her eyes on Black. 

Black raised her eye brow and her lips twitched. “Much too long, Muddy,” she said, after a long moment, looking her up and down. “You clean up much nicer than I thought you would,” she said, licking her lips.

“So, you thought about me after,” Hermione said, with a hum, giving the older woman a once over of her own. Bellatrix Black wore an expensive tailored suit that she enjoyed more than she should. “That surprises me since the only time we’ve met was literally five minutes after I’d wrestled a pack of baby nifflers at an outdoor Spring fundraiser.”

Bellatrix tilted her head. “Is that what happened? Why didn’t you use magic?” She sniffed her nose in remembrance of the mud covered girl her sister had awkwardly introduced her to in the midst of some childish festival. 

“My friend asked me not, too. They were her fiancée’s and he didn’t want magic used on them. She was supposed to help, but he was running a petting zoo for us and unfortunately the nifflers weren’t the only only ones to escape. It’s what you get being friends with someone engaged to a Scamander,” she said, with a shrug.

Black shook her head. “Scamanders.”

Narcissa and Pansy shared a look at being completely ignored that both women noticed. “Oh, Parkinson. Lovely as ever to see you. Forgive my impropriety, but my dearest sister has been encouraging my association with her friend and I let myself get carried away,” Bellatrix said, pompously and in a tone clearly indicating how little she really cared about Pansy’s opinion. “You two seem to have quite an association already.”

“Quite an association, indeed,” Pansy said, with a shit eating grin, reaching out and stroking Hermione’s bare arm. Bellatrix bared her teeth unexpectedly in a feral grin and Pansy’s eyes widened slightly in alarm. 

When Narcissa first enlisted her in her scheme, she had told her that she thought it would take a good deal of prodding on Pansy’s part to get her sister invested, but it seemed she didn’t know her sister quite as well as she thought because her sister looked mighty invested after very little.

Hermione looked between them as they started to banter in a catty Pureblood way, before looking at Narcissa. She pursed her lips at the amusement she spotted on her friend’s face as the woman watched her sister. She knew this was a set up, but the purpose was now in the air and her intuition said it was much more elaborate of a set up than what had been discussed with her. Narcissa looked to her and seeing her assessing eyes schooled her face. 

Before Hermione could address her friend, Bellatrix regained her attention by gently gripping her arm.

“Join me for a dance.”

Hermione couldn’t stop herself from frowning at the woman. “If you insist,” she said, knowing that most Purebloods never insisted unless it was important.

“I do,” Black said. Narcissa stayed stoic, but Pansy’s eyes shot over to the younger sister. Hermione knew it to refuse would be beyond rude so she offered her arm to the small, but formidable woman. 

With a grace that had been engrained in from a deeply young age, she led Hermione out onto the floor and spun her into the dance. Hermione never cared much for the dance classes her mother forced her into, but she suddenly appreciated them as she could follow the steps without much thought. 

“If we are to be engaged, you must immediately disengage from any dalliances. Especially with the Parkinson girl.” Bellatrix seemed to have been waiting to see if she could keep up with the dance before she made conversation.

“Jealous?”

“People know that I don’t share my things.”

“I see. So, you accept Narcissa’s plan?”

“I wasn’t planning to, even after the dossier she provided me but,” Bellatrix said, drawing her in closer. “Seeing you tonight sold me.” 

Hermione frowned at their close proximity. “I haven’t been bought, yet. You haven’t proven yourself.”

“I thought my sister did that for me,” she said, spinning Hermione out before pulling her even closer. “She seemed to think you were a given. I had my doubts you’d agreed, but seemed confident. I hoped the dress robes would have sealed the deal. I’ve been told I look quite impressive in them. Perhaps I should have gone with something more revealing. Your eyes strayed quite a bit last time we met when I had the girls on display.” The stray curl fell across her lips and she blew it out of her face. The puff of air hit Hermione’s face and she flinched. Bellatrix smiled. “What would it take, Muddy? We have the money.”

“Your sister is persuasive, but I am not a thing to be owned or bought. I’ll have you know I don’t lack the money either,” she said, creating more distance between them. “And I don’t see how what you are wearing would make me consider a sham engagement,” she said, quietly, “especially since you don’t see me as a person.”

“But you are here at my sister’s behest, so you are considering the idea even if you think I don’t see you as a person.”

“I told her that I’d entertain the idea and meet you again. She assured me that I would see you in a different light, but so far I’ve found my initial assessment to be quite correct and I’m nearly ready to leave and forget I even considered.”

“Oh, Muddy. You still think I hate your kind, don’t you?” The older woman shook her head as they danced. “I thought Cissy would have told you more.”

“Enlighten me, then? I’ve studied your culture, but I can’t understand the nonsense of keeping Muggleborns out instead of educated when Halfbloods are still relatively welcome.” Her eyes drifted to Millicent Bulstrode.

Bellatrix’s eyes followed hers. “Do you really think that I think you are lesser than someone grasping onto the coattails of her father’s family name just because she is a Halfblood?”

“You call me Muddy all night and expect me to believe that you think differently than they do,” she said, looking over the ones watching them. 

“The fact I’m willing to marry you doesn’t change your opinion?”

“Pretend to be engaged to me, you mean.”  
Bellatrix took a hold of her waist and pulled her flush against her and before Hermione could truly protest, kissed her right in the middle of the dance floor. Hermione extricated herself gently, mindful of the eyes on her. It had taken all her willpower not to simply melt into it. God, Black could kiss. She kept her face as neutral as possible, but knew a flush had spread across her cheeks. 

“I’ll marry you for real if that’s what it takes,” Bellatrix said, with a wry smile. “I don’t think I would mind waking up next to you compared to these other fools.” She grinned up at Hermione as they returned to their dance. “Especially if you look as good naked as I imagine,” she said, licking her lips. “I can promise I do.” Hermione remembered the amble cleavage she had on display at the festival as she was sure had been Black’s intention. 

“Wrangling magical creatures does do wonders for the muscles,” she said, flexing her arms as Black’s eyes drifted to them.

“So they do,” she said, looking back up with heavily dilated eyes. 

“I was surprised when Narcissa decided to get involved with your charity. She never seemed to care much for magical creatures and suddenly she’s donating a ton of money and volunteering, but then I met you.”

“It’s a nonprofit, not a charity.”

Bellatrix scoffed. “Same difference. Both beg for money.”

“That’s crap.” Hermione rolled her eyes and frowned. “We most certainly don’t beg. We educate and people donate without us even asking.”

“So, you don’t have a PR person to get donations.”

“We do, but they only deal with the crazy rich trying to prove they care about people outside the crazy rich.”

“Why didn’t they handle my sister then? How did she come to meet you?” she asked, her hands straying to indelicate areas. 

Hermione’s hands moved to hers and intertwined them bring them to more appropriate areas before releasing them. “She requested to see our actual work, so they passed her off to me.” 

“Do they routinely do that?”

“No, because most of the rich don’t usually ask for more.”

Black chuckled. “My sisters are rather unusual.”

“Oh, so you acknowledge you have more than one?” Bellatrix’s chuckle turned into a full laugh.

“You know Andromeda as well, do you?”

“She’s a friend.”

“You know, I think I like you. How odd. You are clever and intelligent and are definitely not afraid of me. It’s odd of me to care, but it seems you’ve managed to win over my sisters so perhaps not all that odd.” 

“More dangerous for me to find myself liked by you,” Hermione said. 

“True, definitely more dangerous, but I think you would like it,” she said, stroking up her arms as the music slowed and they were compelled to dance closer. Hermione couldn’t hide her shiver this time. “Oh,” Black breathed out feeling it. 

“I’m only human, Black,” she said, breathlessly. 

“Call me Bella and I’ll make sure you get a voice at the next Wizengamot session.”

“Even without a marriage agreement?”

“I think by the next session I’ll have secured your hand so I am not worried.”

“You know this is supposed to be fake, right?”

“Is it though?” Bellatrix asked spinning her, before pulling her close again. “You were set up, love. Technically, we both were, but I know my sister and decided to play along. I’m rather glad I did,” she said softly, looking up into Hermione’s eyes. “My little sister has never tried to set me up before. I know she’s wanted to, but she couldn’t find anyone that suited me and now she’s trying to get us fake engaged?” Bellatrix shook her head. “She wants us to marry for real.”

“Why propose it as fake then?” Hermione asked as her mind ran the probabilities.

“Would you have come tonight if it was about a real relationship set up? I know I would have fought it out petty spite.”

Her words caused an idea to spark behind the girl’s eyes and eventually Hermione groaned. “Sometimes I forget that both your sisters were Slytherins.”

It took Bellatrix a minute to get it. “I take it that Andy had a hand in getting you to agree to come?”

“She did and I regret to say it, but I fell for her manipulations easily. I never imagined she’d be interested in helping you.”

“She knows what I could do for you so really she probably thought she was helping you.”

“Doesn’t make me less angry.”

Bellatrix hummed. “I wonder if she thinks I’ll reinstate her to the family tree when I am made Head of the Family if we end up together. Curious.”

They danced in amicable silence for the next song before Bella eventually broke it again. “I really do think we could be good together. I heard you were the one that beat my N.E.W.T. record. I need someone intelligent and I think you do as well,” Bellatrix said, meeting her eye. “I’m sorry, if I offended you by calling you Muddy. I needed to see if you could keep up with me. I really do respect you, Hermione.”

Hermione blinked at hearing her name for the first time from the older woman. The rest of the words clicked a second later. She never thought in a million years that she’d hear an apology from a Black.

“Bella.”

“Thank you.” Black’s eyes closed for a moment before they fluttered open. “Can we go somewhere else?”

“You just want to get me alone.”

“I’m not opposed to getting you alone, but a dance floor isn’t the best place to be having a conversation.”

“I’m not going to fuck you and we’ve been managing just fine.”

“Never asked you to, but I know of a lovely sitting room we can have a bit more privacy to go over the finer,” she glanced over Hermione’s body, “details. Besides I’d like to get my possible fiancée a drink. She seems a bit flushed. Dancing can be quite an exertion,” Bellatrix smirked, watching the blush flare even worse. 

“Fine. A drink,” Hermione said, grateful Bellatrix allowed her to play off her blush. Bellatrix’s attention and intentions were playing havoc on her hormones. She definitely didn’t think she’d be able to resist her charms were they to be alone. Hearing that the older woman respected her had caused her chest to tighten.

While getting their drinks, their conversation drifted into the intellectual. They found a more secluded area of the ballroom where there were some chairs and continued their conversation. The conversation flowed so naturally that they both forgot what they were supposed to be discussing. 

After an indeterminate amount of time, Millicent Bulstrode arrived to break up their conversation. Her little cough to get their attention reminded her of Umbridge. They ignored her purposely. She could see the amusement dancing in Bellatrix’s eyes as they never lost a beat in their conversation while they ignored her. 

Millicent soon grew impatient. “Excuse me.”

“You are excused,” Bella said, without looking away from Hermione. 

“Bellatrix, dear. May I have a word?”

Bellatrix let out an overblown sigh that had Hermione holding back a laugh as Bella turned to the woman. “Yes?”

“Perhaps alone?”

“I am engaged at the moment if you couldn’t tell.”

“Granger has been monopolizing you all night.

“Who says I haven’t been monopolizing Hermione all night?”

Millicent seemed flabbergasted at the very thought, but recovered after a moment. “Bellatrix, love, come for a dance with me. I’m sure Granger will be waiting when we are done.”

“Would you wait for me?” Bellatrix asked, teasingly. 

“No,” Hermione replied, bluntly. Bellatrix couldn’t hold back her snort of amusement. 

Millicent took it entirely the wrong way and a smarmy smile appeared on her face. “Then it’s time you join me. Granger doesn’t even have time enough to wait for you.”

Bellatrix stood. “Girl, you really have no idea, do you?” she said, stepping close to her with none of the sexuality she showed Hermione. This was aggression and Hermione hated how much it turned her on to watch the petite woman completely overpower her formal bully with sheer force of will. 

Millicent clearly couldn’t comprehend social cues because she responded with, “I know you’ve spent most of the night with someone well below what your status demands, but come now it’s time for you to take someone of worth for a spin on the dance floor.”

Bellatrix grit her teeth. “Your family clearly has not talked to you enough about etiquette.” 

“Bella…” Millicent said.

“Excuse me, have I ever given you permission to call me that? I only allow people close to me to call me Bella.”

“You let the mud… Granger call you, Bella.”

“Of course, I did you vapid little shitstain.” Hermione put her hand on her arm. Millicent looked scandalized. “I see that you’ve set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public.”

Bellatrix looked to Hermione and the question was obvious. She gave her a short nod. “Well then, it seems it’s time for me to make an announcement. I’m sure it will clear things up for you Bulstrode. Bellatrix cast the Sonorous charm against her throat. “Ladies and Gentleman and all else in between.” Hermione could see Narcissa and Pansy quieting people. 

When it was quiet enough, Bella said, “I hope I have your attention, now. The Bulstrodes' are wonderful hosts and I hate to interrupt, but I have an important announcement to make while so many of my important friends are gathered together in one place.” She smiled indulgently at members of the crowd as the gathered around her. “Certain untoward comments were made just moments ago and I have decided to address them as publicly as possible.” Murmurs erupted as eyes darted between Hermione and Millicent, trying to gage which had insulted her.

“I’ve rethought my idea about marriage,” The crowd erupted and she quieted them with a wave. “I am officially engaged. I won’t deny my fiancée any longer and I will not take kindly to any insult made against her.” She glanced around before landing on Millicent with a sneer. The girl already knew what was coming and her face tipped off the crowd. “My bride to be is considered the brightest witch of her age and unlike those that seek to disparage her she has integrity,” she said, her eyes drifting back to Millicent. Her frown disappeared as she turned back to Hermione. “I deserve the best and that clearly is Hermione Granger.” 

The party goers stared even though most of the intelligent had figured it out. Pansy started to clap loudly. Narcissa followed more demurely and that spurred the others to join in. Millicent’s face had turned nearly purple in her anger. Hermione smiled serenely at her and for a moment it looked as though she’d go for her wand, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Her grandfather couldn’t have been pleased at Bella’s words, but he knew what etiquette demanded. Also, cursing a Black or her intended in public would be a disastrous move, both politically and financially. 

“Congratulations, Madam Black, Miss Granger. Thank you for blessing our evening with knowledge of your engagement. I’m sure the wedding will be the event of the season. I do hope you send us invitations.”

“With Narcissa in charge, it is sure to be and of course you shall be receiving invitations. The Bulstrode family has long been friends to the Blacks.”

He smiled tightly before raising his glass. “To the union of Bellatrix Black and Hermione Granger.” Glasses were lifted in toast. Hermione caught Millicent’s grandfather stepping on her foot until she too raised her champagne flute.

After the toast, they were flooded with well wishers, but Hermione had only one thing on her mind and it wasn’t networking. Bellatrix had looked so mesmerizing taking on Millicent and then taking command of the room. Even though she had not long ago said she wouldn’t her pride wasn’t nearly as important as the throb between her legs. There was something deeply arousing about the woman standing up for her. Not to mention the intellectual debate they had been having prior to Millicent’s interruption.

“As much as we’d love to stay and chat with you all. We must make our leave. I am sure we will have plenty of time at our engagement party to hear all your congratulations,” Hermione said. Bellatrix looked at her confused. Hermione leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Didn’t you want me alone? I want you alone. Now.” 

When Hermione pulled back, Bella noticed her blown pupils and her eyes widened before she turned back to the other guests. “My fiancée is right as ever.” They quickly made their exit, not seeing Narcissa and Pansy’s amused looks or Millicent’s murderous one. 

“My place or yours,” Bella asked at the apparition point. 

“Your’s. I imagine your bed is bigger than mine,” Hermione said, with a wicked grin. Bellatrix groan and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her along to her manor.

As soon as they reappeared, Bellatrix pressed her against the wall, kissing her within an inch of her life and this time Hermione did melt. Bellatrix’s hands made quick work of her dress and it pooled at her feet. Standing there in her lingerie, she somehow felt more confident. 

“Did my sister pick these out?” Bella asked, eyes roving over her toned body and lacey black lingerie. 

“All mine. Saved for special occasions,” she said. kicking aside her dress.

“I’m glad you thought tonight would be a special occasion.”

“We are lying to your sisters for as long as possible. Agreed?” she asked, as she started working on Bella’s clothes, pulling the tie loose.

“We don’t have to ever tell them, but they probably have guessed with us running off,” Bellatrix said with a laugh, nipping at Hermione’s collar bone. Her hands ran reverently over her exposed skin. 

“I’ll just tell them you promised to show me your library,” Hermione said, pulling her wand from her arm holster. With a quick wave, Bella was stripped down to her thong. She holstered her wand and pulled the holster off her arm, tossing it onto her dress. “Your wand is on your dresser,” she said, palming Bella’s full breasts, thumbs rubbing circles over her nipples. 

Bella moaned. “How did I end up less dressed than you?”

“Magic,” Hermione said, bending down and taking a nipple in her mouth. 

Bellatrix’s head fell back. “Fuck,” she stuttered out. “I knew you would be good, but Merlin.” Bellatrix took a hold of her hair and pulled her back. “Bed now.”

The bed wasn’t far from where they arrived and Hermione pushed her on to it before climbing astride her. Bellatrix reached up and undid her bra, sliding the straps down and pulling it away. Bellatrix’s breath caught as Hermione stared down at her. She’d had many women in her bed, but she was awed by her possible wife. 

With a feral growl, she flipped the girl on her back. “You are beyond expectation.” She slid the underwear down Hermione’s legs. Her fingers teasing her thighs and legs as she went. “I would have tore them, but you sad they were for special occasions.” She held them up to her face. “You smell delicious.” She tossed them aside, leaning in to kiss her. She pulled back. “But I think I need to explore the source.” 

Hermione moaned as Bellatrix kissed her way down. Her hands found Hermione’s breasts after she gave a quick nip to each of her nipples as she moved down. She reached the apex and took a deep breath. “So good.” She thought about teasing, but couldn’t bear the temptation. Her tongue dipped in gently before her ravenous nature took over and tasting every inch of her became an imperative. “Delicious. Delightful.” 

She slid her fingers in as she took a taste. “I am glad you chose my manor. I enjoy having access to my toys Please tell me you are off the weekend.”

“I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #demonsmut

When the war ended, she was offered a position in the Seraphim Cherubim, but she turned them down, instead, choosing a life on Earth amidst the humans. The Heavens no longer filled her with joy after so many years of bloodshed. She preferred to live among the the humans with their simple pleasures and supposedly simple life. 

She aimed to counteract the effects the Demons caused on Earth. The war may have ended, but she couldn’t give up the fight and no one seem to expect her to stop.

As time went on, she eventually opened a charming little bookshop and settled into a quiet little life. Well, mostly quiet. Her friends visited occasionally, but most didn’t understand her interest in human culture. Of her friends, Luna came to see her most often, but even Hermione found her a bit strange. It got lonely sometimes, but she did get other guests.

When Hermione exited her office, sh instantly felt an unfortunately familiar charge in the air. Her other guests. Goosebumps erupted over her body and the hairs on her arms raised. She found the tall blonde form of one of her nemeses perusing her shelves. They had been intellectual rivals, strategizing against each other during the war. The Demon had always fascinated her. 

Narcissa and her sister, Bellatrix had been the subject of much of her research and study during the war and since it ended, they had taken to stalking her throughout the world. Much to her chagrin and secret delight.

Bellatrix had been a Warrior and they had faced off a few times on the battlefield. Now it had become a battle of wits and ego and ever present seduction. After the war, they also went to earth and found her immediately, beginning a campaign of seduction and temptation, often interrupting her little miracles to try and get her flustered. She knew they were finally getting to her when Bellatrix suggested she encourage the Antifa protester’s inclination to punch Richard Spencer on camera and she actually did it. Oops.

Narcissa looked up from the shelves as she hesitated to approach. Piercing blue eyes found Hermione’s and she barely suppressed the shiver it evoked. Bellatrix felt like a battering ram in comparison to Narcissa, but Narcissa was a Succubus Demon not a Warrior like Bellatrix so it was to be expected. Both were incredibly dangerous and incredibly attractive. 

Narcissa glanced to the side and Hermione’s eyes followed. She was graced with the leather pant clad ass of Bellatrix bending over to look at a low shelf. Her walls struggled under the onslaught of her own lust. 

Narcissa smiled, knowing Hermione’s eyes were clearly locked on her sister’s ass. It was too perfect. Narcissa knew her mindset regardless of her mental walls. She let out a soft chuckle. “Do you still prefer my sister to me?” Narcissa asked, casually removing a book from the shelf in front of her. “After all this time?” Bellatrix flipped her curls over her shoulder and looked back at them. Hermione’s heart betrayed her by stuttering in her chest. Indeed after all this time.  
.  
“Are you here for books or other things?” Hermione asked. 

”Are you offering other things?” Bellatrix asked, as she sauntered over to the two of them. She was so tiny beside her sister and Hermione found it utterly adorable. 

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. “No.” They always asked once and then politely took her no even as they continued to tempt her in other ways, usually through overly friendly touches and innuendo. Bellatrix shrugged before something caught her eye behind Hermione and she went to look. Her fingers grazed her arm as she passed and Hermione got a hint of her familiar scent. 

“You have one of the best collection of works I’ve ever seen,” Narcissa said. Hermione had used a little miracle to connect her shop to her library. Her customers always found what they need to find. She preened at the compliment. “But you’ve yet to see our new library.”

“Narcissa is very proud,” Bellatrix said, behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck raised. It always felt dangerous having Bellatrix at her back. “So am I,” she said, softly, sounding much closer to her than she actually was. Hermione glanced back at the woman, but she was browsing the shelves with her back to her.

“It rivals Alexandria,” Narcissa continued, drawing her attention back to her. Hermione’s eyes misted at the memory of that magnificent library and Narcissa winced internally at bringing up such a sore spot. A Demon had influenced that disaster and Hermione had been near inconsolable. They provided her with many of their copies of things destroyed in the fire, but too much information died with the library.

“Your section on robotics is woefully outdated,” Bellatrix said, helpfully distracting the Angel who huffed and swiped quickly at her eyes. 

“I’ve been distracted with other sections.”

“Don’t mind Bella.” Narcissa chuckled. “She built a robot and wants to show off.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped ever so slightly and she turned to Bellatrix who grinned at her. “I did and I do. Want to see it?”

She looked between the two Demons before dropping her head. “Yes.”

The sisters looked at each other with devilish grins. “Come with us,” they said, offering their hands. 

Hermione let out a deep exhale. She walked over to her door and she flipped the sign on the door to close. “I’m going to regret this.”

“I promise, you won’t,” Narcissa said as Hermione took their hands and they pulled her through time and space to their home. 

As soon as they arrived, they shed their human personas. Curved horns erupted from their heads and gorgeous black feathery wings sprouted from their shoulders. It unhelpfully, for Hermione, removed a good deal of their clothes as they preferred quite a bit less clothing in their normal forms. Bellatrix preferred black leather bustiers and short skirts while Narcissa liked fabric that flowed with her. 

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her to her workroom. Narcissa followed with a eye roll. Narcissa watched amused as Bellatrix and Hermione discussed the intricate details of the machinery that she couldn’t care less about. She enjoyed certain intellectual pursuits, but robotics held no interest to her. 

The Angel matched their dynamic so well. She was fascinated by everything and so well educated. She never had to fake interest because she was genuinely interested in eveyrything the spoke about.

Hermione’s eyes found her sister’s exposed skin over and over and her hand drifted onto flesh almost as much as Bellatrix’s without thought. Her sister wasn’t really trying to seduce the Angel, but she was succeeding either way if the scent drifting off the Angel was any indication. 

“Are you ready for the library, yet?” Narcissa asked, eventually. Both looked up at her like they had forgotten she was there. “The robot can wait,” she said, raising her eyebrow. 

“The library can wait,” Bellatrix said, glaring. If Narcissa pushed too hard it could drive her Angel away early and Bella wasn’t ready for that.

Narcissa sent a wave of her charm towards her sister. “The library is just as important as your bucket.” Hermione always fled before long and Bellatrix always reveled in the attention she got from the little Angel so she understood Bella’s reticence. 

Hermione laid a hand on Bella’s arm. “I want to see it,” Hermione said, trailing her fingers over arm. “I need to see.”

Bellatrix relaxed. “It is spectacular. Let me show you.” She pulled Hermione in the direction of their library as Narcissa sighed. She reappeared draped elegantly on a loveseat just before they arrived. “It’s a miracle,” Narcissa said as they opened the door. 

Hermione’s eyes were hungry as she looked over the massive library. Every inch of it was glorious and she knew it was part of the seduction they were playing. It was working she couldn’t take her eyes off Bellatrix’s body as she excitedly showed off the collection. 

Narcissa joined them, watching Hermione carefully. She could tell the girl was as lonely as Bella. They would do so nicely together if Hermione could just let go and accept them. She knew she would be needed. Bella scared the Angel and she feared losing the thing Narcissa was primed to take over for her. Control. 

Narcissa wrapped herself around Bellatrix seductively from behind, running her hands up her sister’s exposed stomach. Her sister tensed for a moment, but they watched as Hermione’s eyes tracked her hands as they dragged across tight abs. Hermione licked her lips. She was just so tired and being with them felt so good. 

It’d been so long. Resistance had seemed so important in the beginning. They were still her enemies even if they were no longer trying to kill her or her family. Weren’t they? She felt a crack form in her carefully constructed walls.

Narcissa’s eyes widened and she let out a quiet gasp feeling it happen. Bellatrix turned her head to look up at in askance. “She’s breaking, dear sister.” Bellatrix’s eyes widened. Narcissa leaned in and kissed her gently. Hermione bit her lip at the sight and her walls fell even further. Narcissa’s Succubus magic wrapped itself around her and with her walls compromised the magic caused a rush of wetness to pool between her thighs. A moan slipped out of her mouth and Bellatrix’s head snapped to her. 

Bellatrix groaned, seeing the lust cloud Hermione’s eyes. “Finally,” she breathed out. “I’ve waited so long.”

“She hasn’t broken yet,” Narcissa said, licking her ear and moving her hands up to her cloth covered breasts. Bellatrix fell back into her and Hermione stepped forward, biting her lip.

“Hermione,” Bellatrix groaned as she reached out for the Angel. “Come to us.”

Hermione’s knees felt weak. Her arm drifted up and she fought it. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t. She couldn’t succumb to their temptations. Her walls shot back up. Narcissa’s magic flooded out of her and surrounded her, teasing her hair and skin. It pressed against her lips, her neck trailing up her thighs. 

“No.” She fell to her knees, her wings suddenly appearing and stretching open. Her clothes transformed into her flowing angelic white robes. “No. I can’t.” Narcissa released Bellatrix from her hold and the former Warrior Demon approached. She tipped the Angel’s face up.

“It’s been long enough,” she said, leaning down and chastely brushed her lips against the Angel’s.

Hermione allowed it for longer than she ever had before, but she still turned her head after a moment. “No. Never,” she said, shaking her head. 

“Never is so long, little bird and you’ve been saying it for so long already. We aren’t at war any more. We haven’t been for a millennium. Let go, please,” she said. “Why are you still fighting a war that has long ended?”

Hermione’s face fell into her hands and she shook her head again.

“She’s still so young, Bella. She was born into the war and doesn’t remember how it used to be between us. All she knows is war. She still doesn’t understand about the balance.”

“Let us show you. Let us heal what is broken inside of you,” Bellatrix said, moving behind her and stroking the base of her wings. Hermione let out a soft whimper as her hands moved up her wings.

“I am not broken,” Hermione said.

“You are not, but you’ve lived amongst the humans for so long and yet you still do not understand,” Narcissa said, moving to stand above her.

Hermione looked up at Narcissa with sad confused eyes. “Understand what?”

Narcissa’s hand fell to her cheek. “What it is to live and love.” Her thumb trailed her cheekbone. “Let us love you.”

“We do love you, pet,” Bellatrix said, into her ear. “I’ve loved you since I first saw you on the battlefield.”

“I’ve loved you since I found out it was you foiling my plans,” Narcissa said, a gentle smile on her lips. 

“Let us show you love,” Bellatrix said, nipping at her ear and pressing against her back. 

“Love. I’ve never truly understood it.” She leaned back into Bellatrix and the Battle Demon’s arms encircled her waist. “I want to,” she said, turning her head toward Bellatrix. She let her walls fall entirely for the first time since she was a child. Her hands reached behind her and stroked the Demon’s curved horns. 

Bella groaned feeling the Angel’s essence escaping her hands and imbuing into her horns. It felt like glory and joy. It w as so pure and everything she’d wanted from the Angel in her arms for so long. The war had robbed all of them of this pleasure for much too long. She leaned in and kissed the Angel. Hermione’s tongue was the first to dart out and Bellatrix opened her mouth to her, letting the Angel taste her. She tangled her tongue with the young Angel’s, coaxing and not fighting. It was against her nature, but she knew she needed to be careful. She channeled her passion and kept from being too dominating as she let the Angel have her way with her. 

Narcissa stood over them and as soon as Hermione’s walls fell she could see everything the Angelic being desired even remotely secretly. Her magic never worked on the girl before because her walls were impeccable, but with them finally down and her sister’s tongue in her mouth she was an open book. It was all rather innocent since Hermione didn’t have experience, but she had desire. She smirked seeing that Hermione wanted to dominate her sister.

She had to be very careful because she didn’t want to send the Angel back into a spiral. This was about love and acceptance and she kept her magic at bay. Her sister’s arms had shifted and her hands played with the soft fabric over Hermione’s stomach. Narcissa knew she couldn’t simply expose her desires when it would be so much easier to just get her sister on her back and Hermione above her.

Hermione turned for better access while Narcissa transformed the loveseat behind her in to a massive luxurious bed. Under normal circumstances, Hermione would have thought it a waste of a miracle, but then Bellatrix sat on it and Hermione accepted the miraculous. She climbed onto Bellatix’s lap and resumed kissing her. 

Narcissa grinned at the positioning. It certainly, made things easier for her. She climbed on to the bed behind Bellatrix and grabbed her horns roughly, using them to pull her down onto her back. Bella growled below her and Hermione looked near feral. Narcissa leaned in and kissed her on the nose, completely stunning the Angel.

Narcissa smiled down at her sister. “Trust me.” She look back to Hermione and pulled at her robe. “Hitch that up and let my sister taste you.” Bellatrix groaned at the idea. 

A blush colored the Angel’s cheeks and Narcissa touched her face. “Love.” Hermione looked up at her. She leaned in and kissed her. Narcissa darted her tongue out and Hermione responded by sucking on it and her essence flowed through the connection. Narcissa moaned around her mouth as she was flooded with joy and angelic magic. 

She pulled back. “Lilith, you are even more intoxicating than I ever imagined.” She pushed up Hermione’s dress. “Let my sister have a taste.” 

Hermione closed her eyes, but she did as the Succubus requested and let Bellatrix guide her to her face. As soon as she was within reach, Bellatrix tighten her grip on her hips and brought her down to her lips. Her tongue quickly swirled in her wetness. Hermione’s eyes snapped open as her head fell back and she left out a sinful moan. 

Narcissa pulled the robes off of her, exposing her body as she was quite distracted by the mouth completely destroying her. Narcissa’s mouth descended onto her breasts and her hands took a hold of Bella’s horns as she rode her face. The resulting groan from the Demon below her spurred her into a grind.

Her magic poured out of her. It was impossible to keep any kind of focus or control as Narcissa and Bellatrix’s hands and mouth worked her over. They were both wrapped up in it and were completely overwhelmed as she came. Her pure essence pushed them both over the edge as well. 

Bellatrix recovered first. Both of the other women had collapsed on her. She gently extricated herself from under them. She grabbed the big fluffy blanket as Narcissa helped Hermione into a more comfortable position on the bed. Their wings had disappeared as they climaxed and really they were inconvenient while sleeping. She draped the blanket over their bodies as they snuggled together into a puddle, their magic’s intertwining in the most intimate of ways.

“I want to do that again,” Hermione said, quietly into her pillow. Bellatrix mouthed at her neck. 

“It’s my turn, next,” Narcissa said, as her hand drifted down her thigh and gently teased her wetness. “I’m ready if you are.”

Hermione smiled at her with a bit of a glazed look in her eyes. “Yes.” Bellatrix hummed behind her, kissing her shoulder. 

Narcissa rolled her over, pressing Hermione onto her back. She straddled the Angel’s hips. “You like this idea?” 

“Yes,” Hermione said. “Very much. I’m sorry I lost control. I’ll try and do better. You’ve been so measured and I’ve had no control.”

“We quite enjoyed it to be honest. Let me be your control,” Narcissa said, grinding her pelvis into Hermione’s stomach. 

Narcissa’s fingers slid down her body and into her core. Hermione moaned as her fingers filled her. Narcissa curled her fingers in a positively sinful way and Hermione bucked into her. Narcissa’s wings unfurled in her passion. 

Bellatrix bit her lip as she watched from the sidelines. She knew what was going to show. Narcissa was a Succubus and as such had abilities beyond her own. 

It formed between her sisters thigh’s and Hermione gasped as it pressed against her belly. 

Narcissa smiled. “Do not deny yourself what you want.” 

Hermione nodded up at her as her hand drifted to stroke at the appendage. Narcissa and Bellatrix groaned, as Narcissa started rocking into the tentative strokes. “I want you inside me.”

“I know, dear. I know. I know everything you want and desire and we love you for it,” she said, leaning in to kiss her. Hermione’s hand continued her movements as Narcissa swirled her tongue in her mouth. Bella watched with her hand between her legs, stroking herself. 

Narcissa broke the kiss. “I want you on your hands and knees over Bella,” she said, leaning over her. “I am going to take you from behind as you fuck my sister.” She pulled back. “On your hands and knees over my sister, love.” She nudged her with her thigh and Hermione willingly crawled on top of her sister. 

Bellatrix pulled her in for a kiss as finally Narcissa pushed in. She felt to her elbows. It was heaven and earth combined. Hermione understood why she was in this position as her wings exploded out of her back. Narcissa stroked up her spine causing her to shiver. Bellatrix took her hand and guided it to to her center and Hermione thrust two fingers inside her. 

She marveled at the feeling of being inside the Demon as Narcissa began a leisurely pace, bottoming out before pulling nearly entirely out. She’d always subconsciously wondered and wanted, but it defied even her wildest fantasies. Fantasies she’d never fully let herself entertain. Narcissa’s magic felt like desire, while Bellatrix’s felt like fire and adrenaline. The combination was heady and she could feel herself nearing her peak again. 

Narcissa speed up her pace with short rapid strokes as she could feel her the clenching walls of the Angel. Hermione matched her rhythm inside Bellatrix, pumping into the wet heat. Her kisses with Bellatrix became sloppy and unfocused until they were simply panting into each other mouths. 

Narcissa slowed her pace and they both mewed in protest, but she was the control. Her magic flooded both of their systems. “I am the control, loves. Feel my love.” Her essence flooded their systems and they both sighed. “Are you ready, my dearests?”

They moaned into each other’s mouths. “Yes,” became a chant between them. Narcissa grinned and resumed thrusting forcefully into their Angel. Even with all the Succubus essence flowing through her system, she made sure Bellatrix felt every bit of it of the pleasure. Her fingers did not stop until she collapsed into a heap of Demon and Angel. Narcissa pulled out and Hermione’s sad groan immediately made her wrap the silly Angel in her arms. They were forever no matter the games the humans played. Hermione leaned up to kiss her. She understood. 

Love.


End file.
